Kidnapped! Give us back our Amelia
by minimerc
Summary: *Completed* Ameia is kidnapped! Oh what to do? What is in store for the princess and the rest of the Slayers gang? AZ and slight LG R&R Ja ne.
1. Kidnapped!

Hey all you Slayers fans out there. I'm attempting to write my first Slayers fanfic and I hope I can get some good reviews. Well anyways I've only seen Slayers Next so I'm gonna rely of information from other fanfics and information sites. Well anyways I think that's about it so on with the fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or it's characters. I do own half of the kidnapper and the Amelia look-a-like.

"Otousan, I'll get changed and then I'll come down to supper, okay?" a certain raven-haired princess yelled down to her father, Prince Phionelle.She entered her room, hoping to get out of her sweat soaked clothes and take an nice bath but that didn't seem to happen. As she reached her dresser, Amelia saw something behind her in the corner of her eye. She whipped around quickly just to see a black streak just past her face.

"Hiding and sneak attacks are cowardly and unjust things to do!" Amelia stated while dodging all of the punches and kicks that were thrown at her. Amelia, because of all of her training during the past year, managed to kick the intruder in stomach.

The stranger then began to use magic so Amelia thought it only just for her to do the same thing. "Freeze Arrow!" The princess shouted, dodging a fireball, and taking aim. All but one of the arrows missed; the one that made contact cut the intruder's face, stunning them for a minute.

Amelia got a better look at her attacker. It was a woman who was about Zelgadiss's age and height with flowing, black, silky hair, a tan complection, and her eyes...her eyes were what gave her away.

"You're a mazoku! What do you want with me?" The young princess questioned the older woman, backing away toward her window as the woman's cat-like sky blue eyes bore into her.

" I must give you credit, Princess, you are smarter than I thought. I want you to help me catch your friends, Lina and Zelgadiss. But a little knowledge is a dangerous thing. And now you will pay for what you did to my face!" the woman said in a deadly whisper, while Amelia tried to escape through the window.

'I can't let this mazoku do damage to the palace,' the black-haired princess told herself but it was no use. The mazoku fired a huge fireball at the escaping Amelia, blowing up a huge part of the castle wall, and rendering her victim unconcious.

The princess with justice on her side was now at the mercy of her enemy. "Damn. If only I didn't need this pathetic girl. I would've enjoyed killing her," The mazoku kicked the limp princess's body, "And now we wait, but I shouldn't have to wait too long. I shall have my revenge on Lina Inverse as well as you, Zelgadiss-sama." The mazoku laughed cruelly, picking up Amelia's almost lifeless body and disappearing into the Astral Plane.

_The 15 year old Amelia was crying, holding her head in her arms, "Assasins killed Okassan...That's why Gracia ran away."_

_ She continued to cry, hugging her knees and rocked back and forth, but her rocking slowed as she began to process the situation at hand. "You have to pull yourself together Amelia. You have stop thinking about yourself for now because Lina-san and Zelgadiss-san are in trouble. You are suppose to be the heroine that rescues the damsels in destress not be the damsel. Remember justice is always on your side! And then I'll smash that mazoku with the hammer of justice."  
_

_She dried her tears and looked at the ground. "I wish I wasn't alone here."_

_ "Well you are not anymore, Princess Amelia Wil Tesa Seyruun."_

_ Amelia heard a female voice that sounded similar yet different than her own. She lifted her gaze off of the white floor in the void she was in to find what looked like an older vesion of herself except for her pure white hair and lips which blended in with the void they were in. "W..who are you? Where are we?" Amelia chocked out after a minute of silence. _

_"Well we are in your mind and I am, in a sense, you. I am here to help you." The older woman explained to the princess. _

_"What do you mean by 'in a sense'? And how are you in my mind?" Amelia asked the woman, cause her to frown in either consentration or in annoyance. _

_"Well princess what I am about to tell you will be shocking and some things you may not believe but it is all true. I am the one they call..."_

Menwhile in Seyruun, chaos occurred. Prince Phil had sent for the only people he actually trusted in bringing his daughter back to him: the smart ass sorceress, the idiot swordsman, and the heartless magical swordsman themselves.

During all of this panic, a certain purple-haired mysterious priest appeared on the scene from the Astral Plane. Instead of his usual know-it-all grin, Xellos was frowing in concentration as he materialized into Amelia's room.

'It was a mazoku but who? The energy I sense is very familiar, but it's too faint for me to trace it to a mazoku.' He scanned the room with his eyes until they fell onto something on the princess's dresser. It was two letters, one to Lina and the other for Zelgadiss. He grabbed the letters and then disappeared back into the Astral Plane.

* * *

Short I know but I'll try and write another chapter soon if you really like the story. The couplings are A/Z and L/G. Well hope ya liked it. Ja ne


	2. Lina to the Rescue

Hey everyone. Well thanks for those reviews. I mean you shouldn't put "Me" down just because s/he is expressing his/her point of view. My POV of Slayers Next is that everyone is has a crush on a certain person, but doesn't want to admit it. L-sama said that Lina gave her life for Gourry. Gourry is always protective of Lina and gets mad pissed when he thinks/knows she's dead. It's sorta easy to tell Amelia has a crush on Zel beacuse in Next she is always around him. I mean with Hop pot and their outfits look similar and, I've heard, in Slayers, she jumps infront of Zel to make like a barrier to protect him. And Zel is always saving Amelia, plus he gets mad when Hellmaster kills Amelia.

Also I resent what 'Me' said about Amelia. I have to come out and said it, Amelia isn't all annoying. She has a noble heart and the reason I think she is so hooked on justice is because of her mother's unjust death, her father's influence, and her sister running away. The group cares about her even if they don't admit it. Everyone saves her consently, especially Zelgadiss, so that means they want her alive and around. So now Sailor Moon isn't that bad either but I ain't getting into that now. :sweatdrops: I wrote too much. Stupid me. Well on with the fic...

Disclamier: I don't own Slayers or the charaters. Please don't try to sue me cause I got nothin'.

Lina and Gourry arrived in Seyruun two days after getting the message Amelia was missing. "Excuse me miss but I can not allow you to pass through these gates." One of the palace guards told Lina as she approached.

"Look I'm the beatiful, talented sorcesress, Lina Inverse and we were summond by Prince Philionell to help find and bring back Amelia." she told the guard, who backed off and opened the gate.

"Same old Lina." Lina and Gourry whipped around to find a certain chimera they knew.

"Zel! What are you doing here?" Gourry asked, receiving a bash on the head by Lina.

"He's here for the same reason we are, yogurt for brains!" she told the blond swordsman.

"Oh, so Zel came to help look for Amelia with us." Gourry figured out for himself while Lina and Zelgadiss sweatdropped.

The group was about to converse some more until Prince Philionell gathered them all up in a bearhug, "I knew I could rely on such justice serving people as you to come and help bring back my Amelia. Lina-san, why are you turning blue?"

Prince Phil was still clutching the three travelers for dear life while all of their faces turned blue, well except for Zelgadiss who was already blue, he turned somewhat green. "P...Phil...could y..you plea..se let go." Lina managed to choke out before the Crown Prince of Seyruun let go.Lina, Gourry, and Zel were gasping for air for acouple of minutes before they recovered.

"Now Phil, tell me exactly what happened the day Amelia was kidnapped." Lina said as she grabbed a corndog from a passing vender. "Well Amelia and I had just finished a sparring session and she had gone to her room to change. After a few minutes of silence, a huge explosion happened." Phil pondered on the events the happened when his second daughter was kidnapped. "Alot of villagers saw what had happened and saw Amelia fall out of the window. The also say that they saw a woman float out of the window after Amelia."

Lina thought about the situation while chopping on her corndog, "Well, were their any clues to who it was?"

"Not to my knowledge. You can look if you like." Philionell offered the group.

Lina signed as she rubbed her forehead. Searching Amelia's room would take too long and she was sure Phil had the best people inspecting the room. "I guess I'll have to take your word on it. Well Phil, we will set out on the search for Amelia tomorrow, but for now we need a place to stay." Lina said to the weird looks from Gourry and Zelgadiss.

"Arigato Lina-san, Gourry-san, and Zelgadiss-san. You can stay and rest at the castle until tomorrow." And with that, Prince Phil ushered the three friends into the castle.

"Soon. Soon I shall have my revenge on you my dear Zelgadiss-sama for all the pain and suffering you have caused me over the years. And once I finish with you and Lina Inverse, I'll move on to the little princess here and that swordsman." The woman said as she moved her hair out of her mazoku eyes, staring hatefully at the sleeping princess who was hanging from the ceiling, bound by ropes. "If she tells me another justice speeech about how love, friendship and justice shall prevail, I'll kill her before Zelgadiss-sama and Lina Inverse get here."

Smirking evilly, she levatated up to Amelia's sleeping form and began slapping her awake. "Get up sleeping beauty," the mazoku's voice dripping with sarcasm as the princess awoke into another nightmare. "I have a surprise for you, Amelia dear. You are about to cause your friends a slow painful death. They are about to start looking for you and soon they will find you and die cause you were too weak to stop me from kidnapping you in the first place."

The mazoku cackled as tears welled up in Amelia's face. "You're wrong...," she whispered, "YOU'RE WRONG! Lina-san, Gourry-san, and Zelgadiss-san have justice on their side and they shall triump over evil and that means you. They will come rescue me for it is the just thing to..." Amelia was cut short as she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach where the dark-haired mazoku stabbed her with a small knife.

"Can it rusty, your story is getting old. It's just sickening how you think that everything will come out for the best. It didn't the first time you met me and it's not going to work this time. Now I can not fail. Now I, Kira Yamagumi, shall have my dear, sweet revenge." Kira began to laugh her head off.

It's been a day since they left the castle and they questioned about 20 bandit groups, but found out nothing. Most didn't even know the princess was missing. The group then decided to settle down and make camp. Zel and Gourry set up the tents and got the firewood while Lina sat on her butt directing them. Later Lina took off the bag she was carrying to reveal that she had brought food for them to eat. The group sat infront to the fire, Gourry munching on food, Zelgadiss sipping coffee, and Lina, holding a piece of bread in her hand, staring into the fire.

"Who could have done it?" the petite soceress asked no one in particular.

"Wo coud ave don wha?" Gourry asked Lina, his mouth full of food.

Zel bopped him on the head with his rock fist, "Kidnapped Amelia, Gourry. The reason we are out here in the first place."Zel explained.

"I mean, it couldn't be the bandits cause she's more skilled than to be caught by them, all of the countries have a treaty of peace with Seyruun, Alfred isn't in the picture anymore, and Amelia isn't one to make enemies, so that leaves us only one group left..." Lina cut off.

"The mazokus, but what would they want with Amelia?" Zel finished for the dazed Lina.

"That's a good question." a voice answered from beside Zelgadiss, making him spill his coffee on himself.

"Damn mazoku! Where did you come from?" Zel shouted, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellos said as he materialized before the group. "But I didn't just come to annoy you Zelgadiss-san. I have a letter for you and one for Lina-san left by Amelia-san's kidnapper. I suppose you would like them, so here you are." Xellos handed Zel and Lina their letters as the two rip open their envelops and read to themselves:

_'Dear Zelgadiss-sama,  
I am a long lost friend of yours and you have hurt me dearly in the past. You have caused me a lot of pain and that will cause you either your and Lina Inverse or Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Seyruun's life. I have taken her prisoner and if you do not show up by the 20th of this month, I shall begin killing the brat. You can find my hiding place about ten miles outside of Siren. Trust me you'll know it when you see it. Well for the princess's sake, hope to see you there.'_

_'Dear Lina Inverse,  
You have defeated me in the past but now I shall have my revenge on you or your friend for what you did to me. If you and Zelgadiss Greywords do not appear at my manor outside of Siren by the 20th, your princess friend shall begin to die. It is either her life or both of yours. You should make the decidsion quickly for I captured the girl on the 14th. Decide what means more to you. Goodbye for now.'_

Zel and Lina looked at eachother, both staring into eachother's eyes and nodded as if reading eachothers thoughts. "Looks like another adventure where monsters wanna kill us." Lina said as she threw her letter into the fire.

"I see you already figured out that a mazoku is behind this, but I can't even tell who it is." Xellos said, putting on his serious face.

"But one thing...who could it be? I mean someone that wants both of our lives?" Zelgadiss asked out loud before going for more coffee.

"Well I think we should think about it in the morning. It's all hurting my head with thinking." Gourry said before heading to his tent. "I'll take next watch. Good Night." The blond entered his tent and immediatly fell into a nightmarish hell of a dream.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Remember an authoress loves reviews, even if some are bad. So please keep those reviews coming. Everything will make sense to you soon enough. Well I've made a reason of how Gourry knew about Xellos being a mazoku and all. Find out in the next chapter. Ja ne.


	3. Nightmares are Contagious

Okay hey everyone. I love your reviews. Arigato minna-san. Well I won't keep you in suspence for long okay. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't think of sueing me. I probally spelled something wrong but I ain't perfect.

Gourry tossed and turned, trying to fight off the nightmare that appeared before him. He clampped his eyes shut, wishing the horrible images that he saw would go away and stay out of his head:

_Death filled the air. Bodies and rubble littered the Palace grounds of Seyruun. He saw himself, lying face first in a pool of his own blood, Lina and Zel's bodies lie next to his, soulless, dead eyes opened as well as their mouths as if they were shocked before they met their end. And there knelt a very upset Princess of Seyruun, taking in all the sights she saw. All the blood. She then picked up what looked like a human head and began to break down. _

_The head was of her father, Prince Phillionel. Amelia then got to her feet, from waist down on her justice fuku was covered in the blood of her friends and her father, glaring up at the sky where a black haired woman sat, crosslegged in the air, Xellos at her side. Amelia raised her hands over her head in a familiar Lina fashion, she looked like she was about to use Dragon Slave. _

_"Darkness beyond pitchest black, deeper than the deepest night. Lord of Nightmares, shining apon the Sea of Chaos, I call apon thee, I pledge myself to thee. Let those who oppose us be destroyed by the power you and I posses! Giga Slave!" The princess's attack looked powerful but then backfired, engulfing her in it, her screams of pain, sorrow, and agony meet Gourry's ears._

_ Amelia's body had evaporated, only leaving her two braclets. Then he saw Xellos bowwing down and kissing the dark-haired woman's feet, calling her master before she dispossed of him as well._

Gourry awoke, thankfully, to Lina's yells and shaking, "It's your watch, Gourry. Are you okay?" the petite sorceress asked, hints of concern in her voice.

"Oii, I'm fine Lina. It's my watch already?" Gourry got up and followed Lina out of the tent to a log in front of the fire.

"Good night." Lina said, turning into her tent, leaving Gourry to think about his nightmare and the situation at hand. 'Does that mean that we are all gonna die? Why did Xellos call that girl master? Where did Amelia learn Giga Slave,' he paused for a moment, looking at Zel's tent. 'I wonder how Zelgadiss is taking this. I mean, he may not want to admit it, but I know he cares about Amelia.'

Zelgadiss Graywords lay awake, staring blankly at the roof of his tent. He tried to fall asleep, but _she_ just kept haunting him. Everywhere he would turn, she would be there either smiling sweetly, pouting, saying one of her justice speeches, or, the worst he thought, her disappointed face with a "Why Zelgadiss-san? Why?".

'Kuso! I got her into this mess. So now I have to get her out safely. But if that mazoku lay a finger on Amelia, I'll- Wait, what am I saying? I sound like have feeling for Amelia, but I know that I only like her as a friend...' He thought to himself before drifting into a restless sleep.

_The young Princess of Seyruun passed through the dark hall of a very unfamiliar place. She shivered as fear crept into her brain. The hallway led on and on, stopping into a dimly lit room. She entered the room, shaking at the sight she saw in the far corner of it. It was a woman, about in her thirty's, with long, beautiful, black hair and an oliver completion. _

_It was Ameila's dead mother, lying in the corner of the room, blood flowing from everywhere, her lifeless eyes turned onto Amelia, mouth open in horror. The princess ran over to her mother, trying to cast a recovery spell, but it was no use as more blood spilled from the frail frame of her mother. The light in the room brightened to reveal 6 other bodies of her friends. _

_"Otousan! Lina-san! Gourry-san! Xellos-san! Sylphiel-san! Zelgadiss-san!!" she shouted in shock as she saw their bodies on the cold, stone floor, blood pouring from all of them as well, even Xellos except it was a mix of purple and green color._

_The blood began to flood the room, now it was up to the young princess's waist. The dead people began to rise out of the blood, looking exactly like themselves except for their eyes, their eyes were what haunted Amelia the most. Their eyes showed nothing but ruthless killing, cold hearts, and pain. _

_They all came after her, backing the poor princess into a corner, blood still pouring out of all of them. "W-what happened to you?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes as she slowly backed away from them.  
_

_"We're dead because of you." Lina spat bitterly at the smaller princess._

_ "We gave our lives for yours, all of us." Gourry said, glaring at Amelia with his eyes burning with hate._

_ Amelia didn't know what to say so she bent her head down, "I'm sorry, everyone. If only I had-" _

_"Oh her comes the excuses from the Preacher of Justice!" Lina yelled, sarcasim dripping with every word. _

_"Will you just shut up about justice, already!" Phil shouted at his daughter. _

_"There is no justice in this world otherwise we would live and you would die." Amelia's mother whispered harshly to the Princess of Seyruun. _

_"It's all your fault we're dead!" Gourry stated. _

_"You are even more annoying that I am Amelia-san." The mysterious preist said, shaking his finger in her face._

_ "I don't understand how a whiny brat like you could be a princess, Amelia-san." Sylphiel said with a sickeningly sweet voice. _

_"I hate you. I wish you would have just stop following me around." Zel said as he unsheathed his sword. _

_"I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. Please forgive me. I didn't know...I didn't mean to be so weak. I thought that with justice on my side, I would have some kind of special protection, but I guess my foolishness ha-" the princess was cut off when the blood finally flooded the room, filling her lungs and covering her._

_She felt herself dying but then a white light appeared and all of the blood and her friends disappeared, leaving her in that white void once again._

_ She began to sob, holding onto her knees for dear life. Then she heard footsteps and she knew who it was. It was the woman from before, her look-a-like. "Do not worry little one, I will protect you as long as I can, but that mazoku is planting nightmares into your head so you will turn against your friends." the woman with white hair explained, hugging Amelia to her, in a motherly manner. _

_"They are all going to die because of me. I don't want that to happen. I wish they would just forget about me and worry about themselves." Amelia said, now crying onto the older woman's shoulder. _

_"Remember Princess, I shall be here for you anytime. I know I can not replace your mother, but I shall try for now, that is. For the time being I shall be kind, for I am breaking a taboo by talking to you like this. Please remember what I told you earlier. I am true to my word." Amelia's look-a-like said, patting the young princess's back and wiping away her tears. _

_Amelia looked up at her and gave a sweet smile, "H-hai." she choked out before being forced back into reality by a sharp blow to the head._

Amelia opened her eyes unwillingly, showing pain on her features. "So you are awake, sleeping beauty. It's about time." The mazoku woman said wickedly before punching Amelia in the gut, causing the princess to spit up blood.

"W...why do you beat me up? I know (cough, cough) why you have a grudge on Lina-san, (cough) but what did (cough) Zelgadiss-san do to you to (cough) make you so (cough) unjust and cowardly by attacking and kidnapping me instead of fighting them fair and square?" she continued to cough violently.

The woman sneered at her. "Why should it matter to you about my personal affairs with Zelgadiss-sama? And how do you know about my grudge against Lina Inverse?" the mazoku inquired.

"That's easy. (cough, cough) I know because I (cough) know who you really are, P-" Amelia, like so many other times, was cut off when once again Kira knocked her out.

"How did she find out who I really was?" Kira asked herself as she gagged the limp princess.

* * *

Well that's it and now to answer some questions and stuff.

Ryo Hoshi, thanks for agreeing with me. Some people are very simple sometimes. I mean they kiss and always hang with eachother but I guess some people are hard headed. And thanks for liking my story.

ryoko11, thanks for agreeing with me too. Thanks also for taking the time to read and review my story. Yeah I mean friendship and love are like two different things. I mean come on, Lina-san died so she could save Gourry-san and Gourry-san is calling himself her protector. Amelia-san is really odivious about her crush on Zel-san but he keeps saving her and protecting her.

Vivi Laney, thanks so much for the compliment. I really love your story so your review meant alot to me. Some people are just dense, even denser than Gourry-san

Morothewolfgod and Aisha C, thanks for the reviews, they are my fuel as a writer.

And last but not least, Kawaii Fox. About the girl that hates Lina-san and Zelgadiss-san, in the famous words of Xellos-san himself, "Sore wa himitsu desu!". And yes Xellos-san has an important part in the end. Hint He almost risks his life for Amelia but their is no coupling for them. He just does it cause, even though mazokus hate nice and kind feelings, Amelia was his friend even after she found out he was a mazoku. Oh and your story was pretty good too even though L/Z stories aren't my thing.

Well if you wanna be famous, write a review. Until next time, ja ne minna-san.


	4. More People and Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or the characters. I own Kira and the look-a-like girl. Well then on with the fic...

The group had been traveling for 2 days straight and still were a two days walk away from Siren. "We aren't going to make it to that manor in time. We still have alot more miles to go." Lina said, sighing in defeat.

"Lina we can't just give up. We might just beable to make it." Zelgadiss said, a little hint of hope in his voice.

"Zel, face it. The 20th is tomorrow and we still have an extra day of walking after today. I don't want to believe that we aren't going to make it there in time either, but we have to face the facts." Lina said, her eyes full of grief.

"So are we going to give up and let Amelia die? It's our fault she's been captured in the first place." Zelgadiss stated, almost yelling at Lina causing the fiery sorceress to stare at him strangely.

"Look here Zel, I don't want to have Amelia dead just as much as you, but there is nothing we can do so stop blaming me. It's not my fault, okay!" Lina yelled back at the chimera, her eyes on fire.

Gourry smiled sheepishly as he looked on. "Look calm down you two. You two fighting isn't going to help Amelia." Gourry said wisely, stepping inbetween the feuding chimera and sorceress.

Lina sighed, releasing all of her irritation in that one breath. "Gourry's right for once. So I guess we should keep walking just incase we get a lucky break!" Lina said while turning.

The red headed sorceress turned around and came face to face with the trickster priest, scaring the hell of of her. "AHHHHH!! Don't do that, Xellos!" She screamed at the mazoku trickster as she pounded him into the ground.

"Oi Lina-san, I just came to help you out on your quest to save Amelia-san." Xellos exclaimed, muffled as his head was pushed further into the soil.

Lina pulled his head out of the dirt immediatly. "What? Why do you want to help us get back Amelia, Xellos?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu." the purple haired mazoku said, trying to strike his infamous pose, but finding it hard due to being in his current position.

"Damn garbage mazoku!!" Zel growled, bawling his stone hands into fists. 'Calm down Zelgadiss. Do it for Amelia. Do it for Amelia.' the chimera told himself, trying to calm himself down.

"Fine but how can you help us? We have about an extra day's walk to get to Siren. The closet town we could reach in our alotted time is Sairaag. Unless you can stop time, I doubt you can get us to Siren in time." Lina plainly stated.

"That was all I needed to know." the trickster priest said while creating a bubble around the group and about to enter the Astral Plane when...

"LINA INVERSE! I command you to wait for us in the name of Zoamelgustav-sama and the new kingdom of Zoana." the voice of a woman shouted from like a mile away.

"Please don't tell me that it's Martina and Zangulus." Lina said, grief in her voice.

"Too late, Lina. Besides we could use the help against whoever this person is." Gourry stated wisely.

"Unusally smart of you Gourry." Lina said, shock in her voice as the mint haired queen and her husband stopped infront of the group. Martina, in her usual outfit as well as Zangulus.

"Martina, Zangulus, hey. How's it been going?" Gourry asked in a friendly matter, offereing his hand to the two.

"Good, how's life been treating you guys?" Zangulus asked, shaking Gourry's hand heartily while sending his a challenging look.

"Hello Lina." Martina said with a friendly voice.

"Umm..hey Martina. Why are you here?" Lina asked the Queen of Neo-Zoana.

"Because I am on a quest to help save Amelia of course. After all of the Phibrizzo mess, Amelia helped Zangulus and I build our kingdom up again. We have become strong allies so I feel it my duty to help rescue her." Martina stated noblely, shocking Lina, Zel, and Xellos.

"You've changed over the years." Zelgadiss commented.

"Well ruling your own kingdom does change you with all of that responciblity for other people's lives instead of when my tousan ruled his kingdom." Queen Martina explained.

"Well I would love to chat more but Lina-san, Gourry-san, Zelgadiss-san, Martina-san, and Zangulus-san, aren't we on this quest for a reason? We can't waste time unless you want Amelia-san dead. Now I suggest we all get into the forcefield and leave for Sairaag." Xellos said, ushering everyone into the bubble and disappearing into the Astral Plane.

A woman returned to the dead city of Sairaag, her old home. She had made graves for those people that were killed and manipulated by Copy Rezo and Hellmaster. First Copy Rezo destroyed the town and its people when he and Lina were fighting. Then Phibrizzo had just used the people of the dead town as puppets to hurt her and her friends, Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, and the one that she was here for, Amelia Wil Telsa Seyruun.

The woman was Sylphiel Nels Lahda. She had come back to Sairaag, the place she vowed never to return. She had heard of Amelia's kidnapping a few days earlier and was about to go to go to Seyruun until she had a vision that told her to return to the heart wrenching sight of where Sairaag was. So there she went and waited. Waited for anything. Waiting for anyone. Just waiting for a sign. Any sign at all.

The Slayers group fell out of the Astral Plane portal, into the city they could never forget. The once beautiful city of Sairaag, now lay in rubble, all life had been obliterated in this town or so they thought.

Xellos colapsed out of exhaustion, beads of sweat rolling off of his face. The group looked at him weirdly. "It (pant, pant) takes a lot (pant) of energy to bring (pant) mortals into the Astral (pant) Plane and mantain them (pant) there for a hour." Xellos pointed out. Gourry picked up Xellos and then they continued their journey.

"Lina-san! Zelgadiss-san! Gourry-sama!"

"Sylphien! B-but how did you get here? I thought this would be the last place we would see you." Lina said as the blue haired woman embraced her, then Gourry and Zelgadiss.

Her expression turned grim. "I am sorry. I heard about Amelia-san. Do have any clue who has captured her?" Sylphiel asked hopefully.

"No. All we know is that this person wants revenge on me and Zel." Lina stated dryly.

"Well I think I know who it is..." Gourry began, all eyes turned onto him, "I think that the only person that would want revenge on Lina and Zel, have alot of power, and undetectable by Xellos is that red guy... umm... You know. The blind one."

"REZO?!" Lina, Zelgadiss, and Sylphiel filled in.

"Of course! Gourry's probably right." Zel said, smacking his hand to his head.

"But how? He's suppose to be dead.." Lina and Sylphien said in a panic.

"It is possible..." Xellos said, his mazoku eyes having a distant look in them. He did not look as convinced as everyone else.

"Well now that we know who we're up against, it should be easy. So Sylphiel, you're joining us, aren't you? We could use another "Dragon Slave"er." Lina coxed the blue haired woman.

"Okay Lina-san." And with that they were off to face the dangers that lie ahead for the sake of a friend.

Amelia's nightmares and mistakes of the past continued to plague her since the mazoku had put a sleep spell on her. She saw her friends get hurt because of her and her mother's death. She now knew that her mother's death hadn't been just an attack on the kingdom of Seyruun. It was to prevent the Queen of Seyruun from becoming very powerful and unleashing her powers upon the mazoku race. She also knew who had murdered her mother. The memories she tried to hide in the back of her mind, resurfaced:

_Young Gracia and Amelia crawl into their mother's bed, waiting for a story. The story that night was about the brave knight and his victory over the evil dragon. Their mother sat in the middle of them and opened the book in her hand. _

_The windows shattered, scarring Gracia's hands forever. A short, cloaked figure appeared and began to chant, "Darkness beyond pitchest black, deeper than the depest night. Lord of Darkness, shining like gold apon the Sea of Chaos, I call apon thee, I pledge myself to thee. Let the fools who oppose us be destroyed by the power you and I posses! Giga Slave!" the voice of a young man was heard as a small black ball formed in his hands. _

_He threw the black ball at the Queen of Seyruun. It made contact to the queen's back and began to eat away at her flesh. The intruder jumped out the window. Gracia ran over to her mother and laid the queen's head on her lap. All of their mother's blood soaked Gracia's once white silk nightgown. The older princess got up shakily, walked over to the mostly destroyed dresser, took something and ran out of the room and Amelia's life._

_Amelia then approached her dying mother. The young princess tried a recovery spell but failed. So she watched as life slipped out of her mother's body. _

_"Amelia," the queen grasped Amelia's small hand, "always remember...I love you..your s..sister and your father. Please...take care...of everyone since...I can't any...longer." The Queen of Seyruun choked out with her final breath. Her muscles relaxed and the hand let go of her daughter. _

_A white light came out of the death queen's mouth. It took the form of an older Amelia with pure white hair and lips, "Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." the girl said in a soft motherly voice, "I need to ask a favor of you. I gave your mother the same choice as I am about to give you. She had agree to it, but what will you say?" _

_The young Amelia was still frightened by what had just happened...but... she knew she could trust this figure. Besides, villians don't wear white. "What is your favor?" the 5 year old asked._

Kira looked at the sleeping princess as her mind confereced:  
'I don't understand how she could have found out who we really are.'

'You aren't the only one. I thought that the princess would be the last person to find out. My bet was on the blond swordsman to know who we are, but it seems his mind is on a different track.'

'I thought that Zelgadiss-sama would have atleast remembered who I am. I mean we were best friends that is until that cursed priest changed him into a chimera and Zelgadiss-sama shut me into the dark.'

'Well don't worry we will have our revenge.'

Kira smirked at the word revenge. The word that had held her on for all those years in the psych ward. A fateful night about a year ago she began to give up hope until a miracle happened. She once was a human, but then fused with one of the most powerful mazoku. He promised her power and she promised him her body. It was the start of this entire fiasco.

* * *

Well that's it for this chappie. I will try to get another one out very very soon. I sorta gave away a few things and you people, by now, should know exactly who fused with Kira but if you don't you'll have to find out later. And now to answer people's questions and just make them famous:

Ryo Hoshi, I sorta agree with you on that romance doesn't have to be the main flavor. I also agree with you about the chapter. I think I could have written it alittle bit better. Well that's for stickin with me.

KellyChan, thanks. I tried the best I could for the dreams. Since I've only seen Slayers Next, I used my imagination. And the nightmares were supposed to be vivid.

MoroTheWolfGod, ofcouse Zelgadiss-san is going to get hurt. The story needs blood and pain and Zel-san is the one for that. Well they all are gonna get their, pardon my french, asses kicked but Amelia the most since she has a huge score to settle with P...I mean the villan. Thanks for your review.

Vivi Laney, gomen but "Sore wa himitsu desu!" Kira will be revealed in like the next chapter or the chapter after that. Now the woman helping Amelia-san is a very important person but I can't tell you who it is yet or that would ruin the cliffhanger. I am touched once again by your review and I'll try to produce more chappies faster.

Well that's it. More secrets and mystery in the next chaper. Ja ne minna-san.


	5. The Calvary has Arrived

I'm really bored today so I'll write another chapter to my story for all you readers our there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. You people already know who I own so I won't say anything.

Amelia awoke with a jab to the stomach. Her eyes fell open immediatly, hate burning within them as she stared at her attacker.

"Don't give me that look princess. I'm a mazoku remember. I feed off of hate and despair." Kira stated while walking away. "Your friends are to come today otherwise you die. They have until midnight to get here. In the mean time you can watch as I plan their demise."

Amelia would have said a Justice speech, but the mazoku had gagged her earlier. Amelia's head fell in defeat, 'Lina-san, Gourry-san, Zelgadiss-san, please forget about me and save yourselves. Either way you look at it, I will die but I don't want you to die with me. None of you have the power to beat the enemy.' She now hoped she was telepathic. The princess's small form began to wiggle, trying to get herself free, but to no avail.

Kira laughed, "You should stop with your foolish attemps to escape. Even if you did manage to get free of your binds, you couldn't defeat me."

'Maybe not now but keep pushing me and I will.' Amelia thought to herself as the mazoku continued to laugh.

Lina and company finally arrived at Siren. They rested for alittle while since none of them had slept and then began to search for the manor. "You'll know when you see it...L-sama, where is that stupid manor." Lina yelled in agrivation. She began to burn down the forest outside of Siren.

"Oi Lina, calm down. Fireballing the forest isn't gonna help Amelia. You might burn up the manor." Gourry said, holding Lina back.

Xellos then popped out of thin air, "I found the manor, Lina-san but-"

Lina began to squeeze the life out of the trickster priest, "You found the manor! Now let's get the others and we can rescue Amelia and defeat this ma-"

Xellos intrupted Lina. "Lina-san their's a slight problem. I found the manor but it's sorta on top of a large hill."

"A hill? Is that it?" Gourry asked.

"Well it's not really a hill. More like a mountain." Xellos stated truthfully. Lina and Gourry fell over.

After the group was assembled in a quiet part of the forest Lina happily cleared for them. The fiery sorceress took a deep breath before facing the rest of the group. "Are you all sure you want to do this? After this there is no turning back. Zel and I are the only ones that need to go." Lina said uneasily.

"Do you really think you can get rid of us that easily. Lina Inverse? The great Zoamelgustav-sama will protect us." Matina stated, puffing out her chest as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Lina I'm your protector and Amelia is like a little sister to me so of course I'm going." Gourry told Lina bravely.

"Lina-san, I could never abandon you or Amelia-san. You have saved me many times." Sylphien said boldly.

"What about you Xellos?" Zelgadiss asked the mazoku priest.

The priest looked as if he was taking something into consideration before pounding his fist into his palm. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" Xellos said, disappearing.

"Damn mazoku!" Zel cursed.

Without further interruption, the group began to climb the rather large moutain. The only thing keeping them going was determination. Sure Zelgadiss, Lina, and Sylphiel could raywing up to the top, but they wanted to save their magic for Amelia's kidnapper.

"Well princess, shall we count down to midnight, when I start your slow death?" Kira said wickedly as a golden clock appeared from the astral plane. "I'll start the count. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-" the black haired mazoku was stopped when her door busted down to reveal Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadiss Greywers, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, and Zangulus.

"Your time has run out Rezo! Give back our Amelia!" Lina shouted, recieving a harsh laugh from the black haired woman.

"Lina Inverse. You believe I am that turncoat, Rezo, the Red Priest? You have me all wrong. Blondie here got mixed signals and Xellos wasn't able to sense me since I have fused with a human." the smirking woman said.

"Look we are here to stop you. Now give Amelia to us!" Zel said rather annoyed.

"Oh you want this brat? Well I think I can give her to you now. Maybe she'll shut up with that Justice crap then." The woman mazoku said, raising her hands, causing Amelia and her binds to float over towards the group. Gourry stretched his arms out as Amelia's body came nearer, hoping to catch her, but the mazoku had other plans.

Amelia's body floated a little bit over Gourry's head before she caused the princess's body to smash hard against the wall. The young princess's head contacted with the wall, leaving smeared blood as she fell. She began to wimper in pain before becoming unconcious as Gourry and Sylphien approached her.

Lina and Zelgadiss were ticked. It wasn't enough that this thig captured Amelia but was now hurting her too. "Fireball!" they said unison. But the attack didn't seem to faze the black-haired woman.

"If that the best that the great Lina Inverse and Zelgadiss Graywords can do?" she chorled.

Then Zel and Lina went into defense mode. Kira threw many fireballs at the pair, weakening them greatly. Even if Zel had stone skin, he could feel the pain these spells were causing him.This was getting them no where.

After unsheathing his sword, Zelgadiss shouted, "Astral Vine!" and spilt the oncoming fireball in half.

Zelgadiss stood infront of Lina, cutting the fireballs up, while she powered up a Dragon Slave."Darkness beyond twilight, crimson blood that flows, buried in the flow of time. In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness. Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Dragon Slave!" Zel moved out of the way just in time as Lina let losse her powerful attack.

When the smoke cleared, it showed the mazoku unharmed. "Lina Inverse, I expected better from you but, I guess you have weakened over time." she taunted throwing multiple fireballs at the two.

"Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite...RA-TILT!" Zel shouted, sending a blue blaze at the female mazoku who just moved out of the spell's reach and disappeared into the Astral Plane.

The mazoku then appeared behind Zel and sent a spear through his arm. She then sent electricity through his body. Lina ran to the aid of her fallen friend, casting an flare lance. The mazoku dodged it and disappeared. Then she reappear behind Lina, kicking her in the back, almost cracking the firey sorceress's spine. Zelgadiss healed himself and then attacked again with an Elmekia Lance. This cause very little damage before the mazoku attacked again.

Sylphien continued to heal the young princess. Amelia awoke to find Gourry and Sylphien staring at her, smiles on their faces. They then removed Amelia's gag and the ropes that held her captive. Amelia sat up immediatly, regretting it later as the pain from her head returned.

"You came." Amelia whispered, tears falling from her face.

"Of course we came. We wouldn't leave you here to die." Gourry said, not sure why the princess was crying.

She wiped away her tears, realizing that this was no time for her to be crying. She was glad they came, but at the same time, angry that they would throw away their lives for her. "You should have let me die! None of you will stand a chance against this mazoku!" Amelia shouted, causing the battle to stop and everyone looked at her.

"She is right you know. You don't stand a chance in hell." the mazoku said smirking. "You should listen to the princess because she actually figured out who I fused with."

Amelia stood up and looked like she was about to do one of her Justice speeches, "Stop playing games, Hellmaster Phibrizzo! Your charade has gone on long enough! I as the great servant of Justice shall stop you once and for all!"

"Ph-Ph-Phibrizzo?!" Lina and Zel looked like they saw a ghost. Martina clutched onto Zangulus and Sylphien did the same to Gourry.

"You really think you can defeat me? Even Lina Inverse or Zelgadiss Greywers are no match for me."Kira stated, mocking the princess.

"I shall strike you with the fists of Justice!" Amelia attacked the female mazoku with her Visfarank spell. The young princess swung her enchanted fists at the female mazoku and missed, but continued until she finally made contact.

Kira flinched alittle and then smirked. "Well princess, you managed to hit me. Now you have caused me to use my full power." A high aura of power began to surround Kira, knocking Amelia away, back into Gourry.

"Lina-san, we better run for cover. The mazoku is going to tear this place apart!" Amelia stated, getting off of Gourry. Amelia didn't need to tell anyone that twice.

They made it about 1/4 of a mile away from Phibrizzo's manor. The group regain their breath as they watch Kira power up her new mazoku power.

"Why is he back? I thought...I thought L-sama destroyed him." Lina said, falling to the ground.

"We all thought that too but it seems..." Zelgadiss began.

"It seems that he managed have escaped from L-sama." Xellos finished, floating cross-legged in midair.

"Xellos-san? You came as well?" Amelia asked before Lina tackled Xellos.

"Why you little! You left us!" Lina said, pounding Xellos into the ground.

"Oi Lina-san, I have my orders. I can't help you in the fighting." Xellos explained, taking his head out of the ground.

"I see. Then why did you come back? The battle is just about to begin again." Zelgadiss stated, glaring at the trickster priest.

"I can't tell you, but Amelia-san know why I'm here." He said causing everyone to turn to Amelia, who nodded at Xellos.

"I do. Xellos you know what you have to do." Amelia stated, looking over at the destruction that was occuring.

"Amelia what are you and Xellos talk- Hey! What is happening to me!" Lina panicked as she found she could no longer move her body. The rest of the group, except Amelia and Xellos, also were paralyzed.

"Arigato Xellos-san. You made things alot easier." the princess of Seyruun said, turning away from her friends.

"Amelia! What are you doing? What is the point of this!" Lina yelled, straining to move.

"I...I am making sure you don't interfer with what I am about to do." the black haired girl stated.

"Amelia...Wait no Amelia you can't! You can't fight her by yourself or you'll die!" Gourry shouted, shocking everyone.

"Such is destiny. May Justice always be with you my friends." The youngest member of the Slayers group walked over to Lina and took her talimans.

* * *

Well this was shorter that the other chapters but oh well:

Moro I hope that was enough Zel hurting. I hope you are happy. Love the review.

Destructive Sorceress, you are sounding like Moro. Well I hope that that was enough Zelgadiss-san hurting. Well umm kissing isn't now. I guess I'll fit it in later. Thanks for reviewing.

Kellychan, thanks for pointing it out to me that that is't how Amelia's mother died. I would have never known. I mean i don't know how she died. Thanks alot for the review.


	6. The Truth Revealed

Well after a long wait, here it is. I've decided to fix up this story instead of writing another one so you are gonna get more chapters and more Zel hurting for Moro and me (she has corupted me now). Well without further delay, I present you this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or the Characters. I own the Ame-look-a-like and Kira.

The suicidal princesses raced towards the battlefield, her friends' cries and pleades echoing within her ears. 'I know what I am doing is just, but then why does it feel so wrong?' Amelia thought to herself as she ran, her cape flying behind her along with her tears. 'I am the only one that can destroy Phribrizzo now. I hope this works'

"Amelia!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs to the deaf ears of her best friend. The group was helpless, except for Xellos since he put a freeze spell of everyone.

"Amelia-san, please don't die. Please don't die." Sylphien repeated over and over, feeling that was all she could do now.

Martina and her husband prayed to their lord, Zomelgustav for him to keep their friend safe and alive.

Zel was frozen with shock and from Xellos's spell. 'How can this be happening? Why Amelia? Why now? Why not me instead? I didn't even get to tell her how I...' the chimera stopped himself. In all of this commotion, Zelgadiss Graywords finally realized his secret feelings for a certain Princess of Seyruun that he had tried to surpress so many times before.

Gourry wasn't exactly taking this easy either. He may be dense, but he knew that Amelia was gonna get herself killed. He just couldn't let that happened. Amelia was like his little sister that always took care of him and stuff. She was one of his good friends and he was gonna watch her die like in his dream.

Lina continued to yell her friend's name until it hurt her to speak but she did anyway. "Xellos. You are the only one not frozen. Go and help Amelia. If you don't then..." Lina stopped, not wanting to continue the train of thought.

"Then she will die. That is the destiny she has chosen. I can not help her anyway. I can not go against my master's orders." the purple haired mazuko stated cause everyone to glare at him.

"Amelia-san is your friend and you are just going to watch her die! What kind of person are you?" Sylphien exclaimed, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall.

"A mazoku, Sylphien-san. I was created to follow orders and that is what I am to do. If you are all Amelia-san's friends then have a little faith in her." Xellos said, watching Amelia near the site, "And if you stop trying to tell me what to do then you will find that Amelia-san has finally reached what's left of the manor."

The young princess stopped infront of her ememy, eyeing him wearily. Kira was no more. Phribrizzo had transfigured the woman's body back into his old child body. The black haried girl was dead now because of her revenge and trust in a mazoku.

"Hellmaster Phribrizzo. I am the one that will defeat you! You have done many unjust things to me and my family for you feared our power, mostly my mother's power." Amelia shouted up at the 'little boy'.

"So you have finally figured out that I killed your wretched mother. I did you a favor." The mazoku smired as he floated in the air, looking down at the princess of Seyruun, "I highly doubt that you, a human could defeat me. Remember how you stood no chance against me when I kidnapped you."

"You caught me by surprized with your unjust actions of sneaking into my room."

"Or how about how I killed you in Sairaag?"

"That was also before I found out what power I posses and now I shall smash you with the hammer of Justice!" she yelled, putting her hands over her head as if to cast the Dragon Slave. She called upon the talismans she took from Lina.

"Ha! I thought it was already proven that the Dragon Slave doesn't work against me." Phibrizzo told the young princess, rubbing his finger under his nose. However his cocky attitude ended when he felt the power being drawn towards the girl.

"Light beyond pitchest black, brighter than the deepest night." He heard her begin to chant. His eyes grew wide with fear.

"Lord of Dreams, shining like silver apon the Sea of Chaos; I call apon thee, I pledge myself to thee. Let the fools that stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I posses! Giga Slave!" The small princess's palms were holding a large ball of white energy.

The fear dissipated from Phibrizzo's face. _What the hell was that?_ "So you have learned the Giga Slave as well, but it is different somehow. Why did you call upon a dead lord?" Phribrizzo asked curiously.

"She isn't-" Amelia began but was consumed but her own spell. Her screams were heard only for a moment. The white ball began to embed itself into the ground.

Phribrizzo cackled, "How pathetic! Destroyed by her own attack."

The onlookers stared at the white ball of energy in shock. "S...she's g.gone. A..Amelia's dead. SHE'S DEAD!" Lina cried, "Xellos, this is all your fault! You let her die. You let Amelia die. Are you happy now? Are you and your master-"

Lina was interupted by Xellos's gloved finger on her lips. "Just watch. Stop insulting me and just watch." The mazuko opened his violet slits for eyes, a strange gleam within them.

The group watched as the ball continued to bury itself into the ground an suddenly, it stopped. The ball then began to move up out of the crater it made. As it moved you could see Amelia's green traveling boots. Then her legs, thights, hips, chest, and finally her face, her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. The Princess of Seyruun looked different than she usually did. Her hair was now a raidant white as well as her lips instead of her usual raven colored hair and pink lips and a white aura surrounded her as well. She also looked older and more poportional. She still possesed the White Giga Slave in her palm, but she shrunk it to the size of a tennis ball.

She floated into the sky, examining her enemy. "Phibrizzo, you coward, isn't it lovely to see you again?" the Amelia look-a-like spoke, the sound of two voices echoed out of her mouth.

"It's you! You are suppose to be dead! How can...Why?" The mazuko stuttered in fear.

"Yes Phibrizzo, it is I. And I am as alive as you are." the woman said, a smirk played on her face as her eyes stayed closed. 'And it is all thanks to that little girl.'

_A white light came out of the death queen's mouth. It took the form of an older Amelia with pure white hair and lips, "Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." the girl said in a soft motherly voice, "I need to ask a favor of you. I gave your mother the same choice as I am about to give you. She had agree to it but what will you say?" _

_"What is your favor?" the 5 year old asked. _

_"I am asking you if I could join with you and become one with you until you die. You must make your decision quickly for I can not survive out here for long and the palace guards shall be here soon. Shall you do the same as your mother or will your choice be different? I must tell you right now that your mother was killed because she had possesed me inside of her." the woman stated, looking down at the young girl, who's face was scrunched up in consentration. _

_"If my mother helped you then I shall too. It is the only just way. But what do I do?" the cute little Amelia questioned. _

_"Just stand still and clear your mind. And keep your mouth open no matter what. I must warn you that you might feel like you are dying, but it will be over soon." the spirit said, "And I will have to erase your memory of this for your and everyone else's saftey."_

_The youngest Princess of Seyruun did as she was told, trying not to think about the pain she was about to receive. The spirit said an incantation that Amelia couldn't hear because great gusts of wind filled the room, almost sending the petite princess flying. The woman figure than placed the ball of white that she had conjured into the black haired princess's chest and entered into her mouth._

_Undescrible pain coursed through the five year old's small body. She felt as if she was being torn apart inside. She wanted to scream, but her voice wasn't allowing her to. Then Amelia began to choke as the last of the spirit's body entered her's. She fainted as the guards and Prince Phil bursted into the room._

"But...but how? I destroyed your host. And you can only join those that are pure of heart." Hellmaster continued, his eyes widened with fear.

"Well you see Phibrizzo, you did destroy my old host, but you didn't succeed in destroying her daughter who is just as pure as she was. And the child, Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun, willingly let me join with her so she could get revenge on you for destorying her family." the woman said as her eyes opened, a dangerous gleam sparkling within her souless saffire eyes, "And that is my part of the deal so that she would sacrifice herself. I will kill you, Phibrizzo."

All stared at this new Amelia even though the only ones that could hear her were Zelgadiss and Xellos. "How is Amelia alive? And what is with her hair color?" Lina asked, clapping her hands together with joy. Xellos had lifted the spell earlier.

"That isn't Amelia." Zelgadiss stated, a far off look in his eyes as he forced himself to stare at the battlefield before them.

"What are you talking about Zelgadiss-san? Of course that's Amelia-san." Sylphien said, conserned about the chimera.

"The chimera is losing it." Martina added.

"Zel's right, it isn't Amelia." the blonde swordsman agreed.

"Gourry-sama, are you alright? That i-" Sylphien was cut off by Xellos.

"They are right. Everyone, Amelia-san is dead. This is the person that has been keeping Amelia-san safe for her entire life. The Silver Lord. The Lord of Dreams." the mazuko priest stated, his eyes fixed on the LOD.

"The Lord of Dreams? I've never heard of her." Lina stated.

"The Silver Lord was the one that created humans and the 7 wisemen." the chimera explained, "She and the Lord of Nightmares used to be one being."

"Why did they seperate?" Sylphien asked.

"No one knows. All I know is that when the two divided, the balance between light and darkness was upset and that is how the war between Lord Ruby-eye and Cephied began. And that the Lord of Dreams was sealed into a human and can only reside in those that have pure hearts." the purple haired priest told, "That is why Amelia-san's mother was killed. She used to posses the Silver Lord and Phibrizzo was afraid. But now it seems that Amelia somehow managed to posses the Lord of Dreams without dying in the process until now that is."

"So Amelia really is d...dead." Lina stuttered.

"That seems very ironic. This is how you died, Lina, but it was the Lord of Nightmares who possesed you. And then Phribrizzo had escaped. And now he has to face the other half of the mother of all things." Zelgadiss mused bitterly.

"Yeah! Beat that evil Mazoku, Amelia or Lord of Dreams!" the mint haired woman yelled.

The Silver Lord smirked, 'Xellos you have done well. I shall spare you and your master for now.' "And now onto business. I am here to finish what my other half started." The form of the small boy shrunk.

The Amelia look-a-like lifted the white ball of energy up to her lips and blew at it as if it were dandilion seeds. Sparks of white energy flew towards Hellmaster, who was trying to create a shield to protect him but it was futile. Once the small white specks touched the shield, they went through and contacted with him, causing great pain to the strong mazuko. The slow and painful torture continued until Phibrizzo's body was destroyed.

The Slayers ran over to the Silver Lord and stared up at her and her magnificance. "Xellos you have done well. I am sparing you and your master for now." she said, her voice echoing.

"Excuse me, the other L-sama, could you please return Amelia-san to us?" Sylphien asked politely.

The creator of Humans got a distant look in her soulless eyes, "I can not do that. She has already given up her life to save you all."

"What do you mean you can't? You are the other half of the Lord of Nightmares, aren't you?" Lina cried, tears threatening to fall from her large round red eyes.

"If I return Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun to life then I will be unable to stay alive. You are not to make the decidsion no matter how much you cared for the girl. She has sacrificed herself so you can all live happily. That is all I am doing." the Silver Lord stated in her monotone voice and began to fly into the sky, her appearence still of the Princess of Seyruun.

Lina and Zelgadiss looked at eachother and nodded, both casting a levatation spell. They flew after the Lord of Dreams, hoping that they could get Amelia back. The other L-sama fired fireballs at the two, knocking them down to the ground and out cold. She continued and disappeared into the heavens.

The firey sorceress and chimera awoke ten minutes later. They awoke to the grim faces of their friends. The two got off of the ground, Lina needing to lean on Gourry because of her broken ankle. She tried to heal herself but her power had been drained from Xellos's spell and from fighting with Hellmaster Phibrizzo. The Slayers, minus one, looked up at the sky because they heard a falling sound.

They saw Lina's talismans, Amelia's braclets and a bunch of feathers. The talismans floated over to their owner, Lina Inverse while the feathers and Amelia's talismans floated over to Xellos. As soon as the feathers and braclets touched down on the mazuko's palms, a strange light glowed and the feathers soon became to form of their Seyruun Princess.

A voice from the heavens spoke, "I have changed my decision. I owe the girl, Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun, more than the death of Phibrizzo. I have stored myself in her braclets so she can call upon my power when she needs without me taking over her body. You should take care of her. She shall wake up later so not to complicate the situation now."

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I hope you like it and GOMEN! My namogami pc kept freezing and it kept erasing my story. And now it's time for Questions and Stuff!

Moro, thanks for always reviewing. Now you are starting to rub off on me.

Thank you, Patchmina the hamham, for reviewing my story. I'm sorry about the long wait.

Thanks for the compliment, Winged Dancer. I think you'll see what Amelia-san does in this chapter.

Kitty, that's pretty good of you to guess about Phribby-chan. Kira is who you are gonna find out about in the next chapter. About Gourry and the dream. See Gourry somehow knows stuff that the others don't. Like about Xellos being a mazuko. His dream is somewhat of a vision even though alot of it didn't happen. Well I hope you read more.

And now minna-san, I gtg. Ja ne and please review


	7. Close to The End

Anyways I got bored and decided to change the ending of my fic cause the mirai kids were driving me nuts. Some of this chapter may seem formilar that's because I'm using alot of the same stuff. Anyways on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I dun own The Slayers or it's characters. I do own this story and the psyco Kira who is now dead. I wish I owned Xelly, Zel, and Gourry though.

The group of Slayers walked on, away from the battlefield. The mazuko priest carried the unconcious princess as the very pissed off/relieved chimera watched and the blonde swordsman carried the firey sorceress. They had finally made it to the clearing so they could set up camp. Gourry set Lina down as he went to set up the tents while Xellos still held Amelia's sleeping form, thinking, 'I knew it. That's exactly why Amelia-san's justice speeches affected me the most. Now only time will tell if she can be useful to Zelas-sama.' Sylphien began to cook over the firewood Zel had brought as Martina and Zangulus set up the sleeping bags and stuff.

About an hour later, the group, except for Amelia, who lie in her tent, was eating and discussing important matters. "Xellos I have to know why you even came to help us find Amelia and I want to know EVERYTHING!" Lina demanded, her mouth full of chicken.

"Yare, yare Lina-san. I came because the Lord of Dreams had called upon me in a dream to help her otherwise she would dispose of me and my master. So that's how I knew about the Silver Lord. And that's why Amelia-san's justice speeches always affect much more than normal ones." the purple-haired priest finished, sipping some of his hot coffee.

"So you mean that you came to help sacrifice Amelia-san to save your master and yourself." Sylphiel said, appalled.

"No Sylphiel-san, that's not it. I was sent to make sure that Amelia-san could possess the power of the Lord of Dreams, but stay herself," Xellos said before muttering, "for that could come in handy to my master"

"What are you muttering about?" Zel asked, eyeing the mazuko trickster.

"Nothing Zelgadiss-san." Xellos stated, opening one of his mazuko slits for eyes, sending chills up Zelgadiss's spine.

"But what I don't get is that there is another L-sama," Lina stated, "How come I've never heard of this Silver Lord?"

"Because she lives inside of humans that forget that they possess her. That was her punishment for spliting with her otherself, the Lord of Nightmares." Amelia's voice said as she exited her tent. "The Lord of Nightmares is stronger than the Lord of Dreams, but it was like a constant battle for power and control between the two, like a struggle between light and darkness. The Silver Lord was upset with L-sama for creating all of the hardships on her humans and then the Lord o Dreams created Ceiphed and then later created the knight of Ceiphed, Luna Inverse-san while being sealed inside of Okaasan." When the princess of Seyruun finished, everyone stared at her oddly.

"My Oneechan was created by the Lord of Dreams but what about me?" Lina asked, watching the raven haired princess.

"Lina-san you are actually like myself except L-sama didn't live within you for a long time. You were created specially as I was to be some kind of vessel to harness the two Lords. That is why L-sama let you live. Not because of us and our love for you, but because you are one that allows her to live within the human world." Amelia looked down at the ground, her eyes glazed over alittle.

"Amelia are you alright? You aren't your normal self." Gourry noticed, watching his 'younger sister'.

"No Gourry-san, I have a bad feeling like something bad's gonna happen. I mean I had the same feeling when Phribrizzo held me captive." the raven haired princess stated, taking a seat next to Lina and fixing herself a plate of food.

"What do you mean something bad is gonna happen?" the firey sorceress questioned, alittle hint of fear in her voice.

"Something isn't right...I can feel it." Amelia began, trying to think. Her eyes lit up with terror when she realized what was wrong, "There's something wrong in Seyruun!"

"Nani? Amelia-san are you sure? Maybe you just feel that-" the blue haired priestess of Sairaag was interupted by her younger friend.

"Something has happened in Seyruun..." the princess began but paused, her large blue eyes staring into the colorful flames of the fire as they burned the log.

Then she looked up with a smile on her face, "Ah nevermind. I think I'm just being depressing. If there is an injustice taking place in Seyruun, Otousan could take care of it!" She then began to dig into the food she had piled up on her china.

Lina watched the girl warily before shrugging the conversation off and eat food off of Gourry's dish. "Lina, that's my food!" the blonde whined before going into a food war with Lina and later on Amelia, who was now feeling alot better. Zelgadiss watched the normal food battles while sipping his coffee, a small smile played on his rocky face as he saw his friends, yes his friends, act like nothing ever happened.

Sylphiel sweatdropped, "Minna-san there's enough food for you all."

"It's no use, Sylphiel. They get more pleasure out of this anyway. Only what you expect from a flat chested little girl that claims to be a sorcery genius." Martina chipped in, chuckling alittle before she had to run for her life.

"Wait a second Martina! Come back here! I want you to say that again!" the angry red haired bandit killer yelled, continuing to chase the mint haired girl, fireballing her.

"Lina-san, it is injust for you to attack Martina-san when you know she can't fight back!" Amelia yelled, joining in on the chase, trying to protect the queen of Neo-Xonia. Xellos sat in his tree, enjoying his feast off of Lina's anger that was before a fireball rebounced off of Amelia's shield and hit him. He blew smoke out of his mouth, glaring at Lina and Amelia before popping out of the campsite to continue his duties elsewhere.

A couple of hours later most of the group disburst. Martina and her husband had to return to their kingdom for they had left no one in charge. Sylphiel had to return to her shelter before it was too out of control to handle. She was a counselor for survivors of wars and tragedies so that she could help others in pain and forget about her own. As we know the trickster priest disappeared to do other things leaving the original four Slayers to watch for themselves and return to Seyruun. Lina and Gourry turned in for the night leaving the princess and chimera alone.

The two just stared into the fire, enjoying eachother's company in silence. Zel caught a quick glance at the black haired princess, " You should go to bed. I'll take first watch."

The young princess shook her head no, "I've already had enough sleep. I'll just stay here and keep you company if you don't mind. It wouldn't be just for me to let you stay without someone to talk to." She looked as if she would begin another justice speech but she didn't. Her nightmares still plaguing the back of her mind, slowly creeping to the front like a virus.

The chimera sweatdropped but then chuckled alittle, "I see you're back to normal." A small hue of red crossed Amelia's cheeks as both of then sank back into a welcomed silence.

"Zelgadiss-san, what do you plan on doing after you all take me back to Seyruun?" the princess asked, trying to break the silence.

"I shall return to searching for my cure." Zelgadiss replied simply.

"Oh you still want to find your cure. But you look so cool the way you are! I mean you are the only person I know that looks like you." Amelia stated, now looking at the depressed chimera.

"Amelia I am not cool, I'm a freak. I'm not even human." Zel told the youngest Slayer.

"Zelgadiss-san, you are human. You even said you were when you fought against Gaav. Just because you are different on the outside doesn't mean anything for you are an ally to justice and justice burns in your pure human heart! It is injust for people to judge other people by their appearence without getting to know them! Those people shall be defeated with the Hammer of Justice!" she explained from on top of a high pole which just happen to be there for her to climb onto.

Then the princess lost her balance and fell, forgetting about her magic spells like Ray Wing and Levataion, coming closer to the ground. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact, but it never came. Amelia opened her large blue eyes and saw that Zelgadiss had used his chimeric speed to catch her. "Amelia, why didn't you use Levatation?" he questioned, blushing alittle when the thought of 'that time of the month' crossed his mind.

The raven haired girl sweatdropped, jumping out of his arms, "I sorta forgot about using it..."

The chimera sighed and returned to his log, "Amelia you're odviously tired. Go to sleep."

"Zelgadiss-san, can you answer me one thing before I go. Who was Kira? What was your relationship with her to make her hate you so much that she would join a mazuko lord to try and get revenge?" Amelia asked, sitting down next to Zel.

"That's more than one thin- wait! Did you say Kira? That was Kira?!" Zelgadiss couldn't believe it. The woman they who joined forces with Hellmaster was none other than Kira? He took a deep breath before continuing. "Kira and I were best friends when we were younger. We looked out for each other since both of us were considered weak. And then one day she and I were training and Rezo appeared." the depressed chimera paused and looked down at the fire, his eyes narrowing before he continued.

"Rezo asked if I wanted to be stronger and of course I said yes. Kira was upset with the fact that Rezo didn't ask her too. Then he transformed me into what I am today, 1/3 human, 1/3 rock golem, and 1/3 demon, which drove Kira insane at the sight of me and she had to be taken to an asylum, where she has been ever since."

"Oh..." was all the princess said.

"And that's the reason I'm looking for my cure. I don't anyone to ever look at me and loose their sanity because of fright and disgust." Zel swore.

Amelia stood from her seat and looked down at the young man that she fancied, "Zelgadiss-san, the world has changed. She probably wasn't driven insane by you, but by The Red Priest, Rezo himself and his power. You are very...well dashing and just person on the inside and very cool on the outside. You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself." and with that said and done, Amelia walked off to her tent, leaving Zelgadiss to ponder on her words.

* * *

Really stupid I know but those kids were bothering me so I kinda rewrote it. what's up in Seyruun? Will Zel ever find his cure? Will I ever put these couples together?? Will I continue this story for 2 more chappies? Sore wa himitsu desu!! Hee hee. Well review and ja ne


	8. A Time to Say Goodbye

Well the whole Slayers thing has been bugging me on how I'm getting the couples together. I finally figured out how. So now I'll write it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dun own Slayers! Or the characters! I do own the dead Kira tho... but who wants her? oO

The group woke and set off for the white magic capital called Seyruun. Amelia sighed inwardly. She wanted to go home, but she loved to travel with her friends unlike when she has all of this political work for her, waiting to suck all of the fun out of her.

Lina looked back at the young girl, "Ah come on Amelia, cheer up! You should be happy to be going home!"

"Hai Lina- san...ano...I just don't want to face all of that paperwork that's waiting for me. This was a terrible time to be kidnapped. It's injust to make me have a backup in my duties as the Princess of Seyruun!" she raised her swirly finger into the air. Lina smiled a little before her stomach growled, the lack of breakfast was now starting to get to her. With all of those people last night, the food was all gone by morning and she needed food!

The sight of a town just ahead made Lina, as well as Gourry's eyes bulge. "Food!" the firey sorceress yelled, casting a Raywing and bringing everyone with her as quickly as they could.

The inn keeper nearly fainted as Lina, Gourry, and Amelia ate all of their food, even the food that was put in storage. Zel sat there, sipping his coffee, still pondering Amelia's words from the night before.

"Whatcha' thinking about, Zelgadiss-san?" the trickster priest questioned as he appeared from the astral plane, causing the chimera to spill the hot liquid on himself for the second time during this adventure.

"Damnit!" Zelgadiss cursed. The fact that the coffee was hot was not the problem here, the fact that Zel looked like he just went on himself was what annoyed the chimera.

"Zelgadiss-san, if you have to go to the bathroom, then please use a stall." Xellos pretended to scold, his annoying smile still on his face.

Zel pointed over at Amelia, who was currently stuffing her face, "Bother me more, mazuko and she'll get involved."

The purple haired priest laughed nervously before heading over to the other part of the group. He didn't know if he could take a justice speech from Amelia right now."Lina-san, you could lose a hand in there."

"What do you want, Xellos?" Lina asked, her voice muffled as she stuffed some more steak into her mouth.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have informed Prince Phil that you have his daughter so you don't have to rush."

"Why did you do that?" the petite sorceress asked, now giving Xellos her complete attention.

"Well of course...sore wa himitsu desu, Lina-san" he did his famous pose before vanishing back to his home.

As Lina thought about Xellos's suspicious behavior, the amount of food on her plate became less as Gourry and Amelia took advantage of her absence at the food table. When the two finished, they looked at Lina and Zelgadiss, both in deep consentration about something. The princess jerked a little and fell out of her seat, 'Nani? What was that pain in my chest I felt?'

"Amelia, are you okay?" Lina questioned, alittle consern and annoyance in her voice.

"Hai Lina-san...but, we have to get to Seyruun and quickly." the princess stated, standing up quickly, picking up the chair and sat in it.

"Amelia you just said that you weren't in a rush to get back to the c-" Gourry started but was cut off.

"I know what I said, Gourry-san, but I have a really bad feeling that something's gonna happen... or already did."

"Okay Amelia, we'll head out in the morning." Lina told her.

"No. I can't wait that long. You can set out tomorrow, I have to leave now." and with that, the princess left, paying the inn keeper for the food.

'Otousan, I'm coming.' the princess of Seyruun continued down the winding road. "Wait up, Amelia!" she heard her best friend, Lina Inverse shout after her.

"Amelia, slow down!" the blonde swordsman yelled over his petite sorceress.

Amelia ignored their yells as she continued to walk, her pace quickening with every step. Zel used his chimeric speed to get infront of the unsuspecting princess, who ran right into him. "Ouch!" she whined as the other two caught up.

Lina grabbed the raven haired princess by the scruff of her neck, "What's the big idea of ignoring us? I know you heard me!"

Amelia stared right back into the firey's sorceress eyes, "That's because I don't want you to come back with me, that's why I didn't stop. I have a bad feeling something wrong is happening in Seyruun. I don't want you to get involved."

"Amelia..." her best friend began with alittle sympathy in her voice but it disappeared, "You know us, we aren't the type to abandon a person when in need, especially when it's a friend. We're all going to Seyruun together and if anyone disagrees, I'll fireball you." She looked over to Zel, giving him the 'don't-screw-up-and-make-her- sad-or-else' look. The chimera sighed inwardly as he and Gourry agreed and they set off towards the capital of White magic.

They arrived three days later only to find that the usually busy streets, empty. The group walked through the market place, all of the stores closed. 'Why does this setting seem so farmilar?' Lina and Zelgadiss thought at the same time only to be snapped out of their thinking when they heard Amelia's footsteps quicken into a run again. They arrived at the gates of the palace, the guards stopping them. The princess showed her badge and the guards looked at her with sympathy, alot of it.

"Thank goodness! Princess Amelia, you've returned to us...but..." the first guard said.

"You came back at a bad time, Princess Amelia. You see the Crown King, your grandfather, has just passed away four days ago." the second guard stated.

"Grandfather..." Amelia trailed off as she felt white hot tears flow down her childish face.

"So you know that you are now the Crown Princess of Seyruun." guard one told her.

"Your Otousan has been waiting for your return for the coranation ceremony." guard two spoke.

"Hai, I understand," she said, wiping her tears away before turning to her friends with puffy red eyes, "This way, everyone."

They found her father in the throne room, mourning his father's death. He looked up from his knelt position when he heard the footsteps. The Slayers immediatly found themselves in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much, everyone! Amelia, you're okay!" He released the now wobbly group.

"Hai Otousan, justice was with me all the way." she put on for her father, trying the best she could to hide her sorrow. Her face mimiced the one she wore the first time when they had come back to hear Phil was dead except then she believe he father was alive.

The sparkles in her large azure eyes was lost for a breif moment as she walked down to her grandfather's grave. Amelia clenched her fists full of flowers, 'I knew it...I just knew it. He died when I felt that pain.' she thought to herself as she layed the white roses on the white oak casket which her grandfather laid in.

She walked back to the group, masking her sadness with a smile, "Amelia, you know what this means, don't you?" Prince Phil asked her.

"Hai...I know what I am to become. Crown Princess Amelia wil Tesla Seyruun. When is the Coronation cerimony?" the princess of Seyruun questioned, her voice cracking alittle.

"A week from today." he told his daughter before turning to the rest of the Slayers, "You are all invited. There will be a big feast in celebration."

"Well Phil-san, you've talked us into it." Lina stated, then going into a discussion on what food would be served.

"Well Lina, have fun at the Coronation. I'm leaving." Zel stated, tieing this cloak and about to reach the castle gate when...

"Fireball!" Lina put the chimera's tracks to a hault, "You aren't going anywhere but to the Coronation cerimony, Zel. Amelia's already depressed, she doesn't need you to go running off without telling her atleast."

"Tell me what?" the princess of Seyruun asked, hopping down from the city wall she had been sitting on, "Zelgadiss-san, tell me what?"

"About my going to search for my cure." the chimera stated, "Amelia, why aren't you at the ceremony?"

"Because Zelgadiss-san, I knew you would leave when everyone else was at my coronation so I had Otousan delay it an hour or two. It's unjust to leave without saying goodbye." Amelia scolded him slightly.

"See Zel, you're so predictable. Even Amelia knew you were gonna try and sneek away." the firey sorceress told, "Since I know I won't get through your rockhead, maybe Amelia can so I'll leave you two alone." And with that the firey soceress walked off.

"Zelgadiss-san were you actually going to leave without saying goodbye to me?" the raven haired princess questioned, looking up at her crush with large blue eyes.

"I was trying to avoid a scene." Zelgadiss answered quickly, "The Crown Princess of Seyruun can not be seen with a freak like me so I tried to go without burdening you." With that, he turned from her and began to venture out of the white magic capital.

The chimera walked out of the city, Amelia following him, "Wait a minute, Zelgadiss-san!" she yelled after her rocky companion. He stopped as turned in her direction to see her rushing up to him, dragging her white dress with pink flower designs on the dirty ground.

"What is it Am-" well Zelgadiss discontinued talking as soft lips made contact with his. In an instant, his entire body became a bright red, steam could have come out of his ears if he had steam. The kiss was short, but sure had a great impact on our friend Zel here.

She pulled away and the stuttering chimera began, "A..A...Am..elia.." but that was stopped when the princess placed one of her slender fingers against his mouth,.

"Zelgadiss-san, I have done a lot of thinking. I have decided not to fight you about how you don't need your cure anymore. I-I love you and I love you for the person you are, not what you look like, but I know you can't love me or anyone else until you love yourself so I'll let you go to find your cure." She could feel the large blush gracing her cheeks as she continued to speak.

"But listen closely Zelgadiss-san, I can only wait so long before I'm forced to marry. You only have until my 18th birthday which is in 3 years because then I have to pick from suitors. Do you hear me Zelgadiss-san, you have 2 years if you care. If you don't care then you don't have to come back during the alotted time. But when you find whatever you're looking for, you promise you'll come back here, to Seyruun, right?" The small red hue on the brim of her nose disappeared as she waited for his answer.

After 10 minutes of silence, Zelgadiss finally got his voice back, most of the red gone from his body except for the small, cute blush across his cheeks, "Hai Amelia, I'll come back. I promise once I finish my search." He gave her one of the smiles he saved especially for her as she clapped her hands together in happiness.

"Yay! Good luck, Zelgadiss-san. I hope you find what you're looking for." She said before adding in a softer tone, "I'll be waiting." She smiled shyly at him before she raywinged back to the castle to meet Lina and Gourry, who had news to tell Ameila... something about marrage or a baby.

He watched her go before commencing on his own journey. Hopefully it would be fruitful this time.

* * *

I liked the ending somewhat. I had a dream about it too, with Zel and Ame. Oh well please R&R. Thanks Moro for rubbing off on me I think. Ja ne minna-san.

minimerc


End file.
